


Alone With Everybody

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [57]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Loneliness, Prompt Fill, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Poem Titles prompt:Stargate Atlantis, any, Alone With Everybody (Charles Bukowski)In which Chuck is a solitary guy.
Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610332
Comments: 25
Kudos: 28
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Alone With Everybody

“Green is go,” Chuck said. 

AR-3 headed through the Gate, and Chuck kept monitoring until he got the all clear to shut the event horizon down. It was his job to keep track of all offworld teams: when they were due for check-in transmissions, when they were due to return, what the known situations were at their offworld destinations.

Chuck himself had never been offworld. Like his counterpart at the SGC, he was tethered to his console. He was a vital part of the expedition but didn’t consider himself part of a team.

AR-1 dialed back in early, citing unfavorable atmospheric conditions.

“Monsoon season?” Chuck asked with a grin. 

Dr. McKay favored him with a sour look. He and the rest of his team were completely drenched, the lower halves of their bodies covered in mud. Even Colonel Sheppard’s notorious cowlicks had been flattened.

Chuck watched them head to the locker rooms to change and get cleaned up, bantering with each other about who was wettest and muddiest, and weren’t they lucky Ronon spotted that mudslide before it washed them away?

All around Chuck, people went about their daily business. Meetings with Woolsey, consultations with Amelia who was working on indexing part of the Ancient database, tech crew moving in and out of the ‘jumper bay making repairs, another offworld team gearing up for a mission.

Isaac relieved him at dinner time, and Chuck grabbed some food from the Mess, which he took back to his quarters. He made sure the day’s logs were up-to-date before getting back to his pet project – researching offworld addresses in the database in an attempt to compile a comprehensive sub-database to help make more informed decisions when choosing a new site to explore.

Before he turned in for the night, Chuck checked the logs for the following day, so he’d know what to expect when his next shift started. He wrote a quick email to his mother, which would go out with the next databurst. And he made his next move in the chess game being hosted on the intranet, against an opponent he knew only as BlueBellFlying. (His handle was Diefnbkr.)

Chuck went to bed confident he’d done good work that day and would do his best on the work that would come tomorrow. And if he felt a little lonely, well, he didn’t have a lot of time to spend building friendships. Not when his work was so important.


End file.
